Gomen
by minae cute
Summary: Naruto kembali kehadapan Sasuke setelah meninggalkannya selama setahun tanpa kejelasan hanya untuk berpamitan, mampukah Sasuke menghadapinya? Grup FB SasuNaru dan ItaKyuu Fanfiction : Angst dan Opposite Party.
1. Malam yang Panjang

5 November 2014

**Summary : **Naruto kembali kehadapan Sasuke setelah meninggalkannya selama setahun tanpa kejelasan hanya untuk berpamitan, mampukah Sasuke menghadapinya? **Grup FB SasuNaru dan ItaKyuu Fanfiction : Angst dan Opposite Party.**

.

.

**Gomen**

**Disclamer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : NaruSasu, ItaKyuu**

**Rated : M **

**Warning : Lemon ItaKyuu ... chapter satu berisi tentang pair ItaKyuu, jika ada yang tak suka dengan pair ini, bisa langsung menekan chapter 2.**

**Chapter 1 : Malam yang Panjang**

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah bangku taman Konoha dekat air mancur, duduklah seorang pemuda berambut merah, wajah berbentuk oval, bermata _ruby, _berhidung mancung, mulut tipis berwarna merah, bertubuh atletis dengan tinggi 175 cm dan berkulit putih. Pemuda itu sedang menatap air mancur dengan pandangan kosong, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku kemari?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang dikuncir kuda, bermata _onix_ yang baru saja datang dan berdiri di belakang bangku taman.

"Sudah saatnya, Keriput..." ucap pemuda bermata _ruby_ sembari menatap langit, tanpa menoleh pun dia sudah tau siapa yang datang menemuinya.

"Kenapa kalian selalu seenaknya?" hardik pemuda bermata _onix_ yang ikut duduk di bangku taman sebelah pemuda bermata _ruby_.

"Ini demi kebaikannya, Itachi!" pemuda berambut merah menoleh ke samping menatap pemuda disebelahnya dengan intens, pertanda bahwa dirinya sedang serius untuk saat ini.

"Kurasa ini demi kebaikan kalian..." sindir pemuda yang dipanggil Itachi.

"Kau kira selama ini kami tak menderita... Kau kira selama ini kami tak berusaha demi kebaikan semuanya?" lirih pemuda yang menyandang marga Namikaze.

"Lalu apa hasilnya, Kyuu?" Itachi menarik kerah baju Kyuubi agar bisa melihatnya lebih intens, "Kalian malah membuatnya semakin parah!" Bentaknya yang tak bisa lagi menahan emosi.

"_Gomen _..." isak Kyuubi dengan airmata yang entah sejak kapan keluar dari mata _ruby_nya, tak peduli akan imagenya yang akan runtuh, _Kali ini saja, biarkan aku terlihat rapuh didepanmu, Chi._

"Kyuu..." Itachi langsung melepaskan tangannya dari kerah baju Kyuubi dan memeluknya dengan erat, "Kenapa kau seperti ini, Kyuu? Mana Namikaze Kyuubi yang angkuh, arogan dan suka menindas orang itu?" Itachi shock melihat Kyuubi begitu rapuh, _Selama mengenalmu, baru kali ini aku melihatmu menangis, Kyuu... Seberat apakah beban yang kau derita, Kyuu?_

"Memangnya aku monster yang tak bisa menangis apa?" rutuk Kyuubi yang menyamankan diri dalam pelukan Itachi, _Masih hangat seperti saat terakhir kali kau memelukku, pelukan yang selalu ku rindukan..._

"Kau memang monster rubah berekor sembilan, Kyuu... Tepat seperti namamu..." goda Itachi dengan seringai tipis diwajahnya.

**Krauk**

"_DAMN IT_, KYUU!" teriak Itachi yang melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyuubi dan mulai mengelus lehernya yang berdarah, akibat hadiah yang baru saja diterimanya.

"Mukamu terlihat lucu, Keriput..." Kyuubi tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sembari menunjuk muka Itachi yang tampak kesakitan.

"Kau terlihat cantik jika seperti itu, Kyuu..." racau Itachi antara sadar dan tidak sadar.

"Sepertinya yang sebelah sini minta jatah..." desis Kyuubi sembari mengelus leher sebelah Itachi yang belum terjamah.

"Ampun, Kyuu!" Itachi menatap _horror_ Kyuubi yang semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada sebelah lehernya, "Kau tampan, Kyuu... Amat angat sangat tampan..." puji Itachi menyelamatkan lehernya, _Akan kupastikan, kau akan membayarnya mahal, Kyuu-chan..._

"Bagus." Kyuubi langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Itachi, "Bawalah dia ke mansionku tanggal sepuluh besok!" Perintah Kyuubi mengembalikan obrolannya ke topik utama.

"Tak bisakah jika sebelum tanggal itu? Paling tidak biarkan mereka bertemu untuk beberapa waktu." Itachi meminta penawaran pada Kyuubi, _Tanggal 4 eh? _Batin Itachi melihat tanggal yang berada di HPnya.

"Ini permintaannya, Keriput." Jelas Kyuubi menyampaikan pesan dari seseorang yang amat disayangnya melebihi apapun di muka bumi ini.

"Baiklah ..." Itachi tak bisa berbuat banyak untuk saat ini, _Maafkan anikimu yang tak berdaya seperti ini, otouto ..._

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Pamit Kyuubi yang berdiri dari duduknya.

"Jangan. Harap. Kau. Pergi. Dari. Sini. Dengan. Mudah,. Kyuu!" Itachi menekan setiap perkataanya sembari memegang pergelangan tangan kanan Kyuubi, "Kau harus membayar ini dulu." Seringai mengerikan tercetak jelas dibibirnya, seperti seorang predator yang bersiap menerkam mangsanya.

**Glek**

Kyuubi menelan ludahnya secara paksa, "Jangan bilang kau akan melakukannya disini?" Tanyanya hati-hati yang tau maksud dari pikiran Itachi saat ini.

"Anak pintar..." Itachi langsung menyeret Kyuubi, membuatnya duduk dipangkuannya dan langsung menginvasi bibir Kyuubi dalam ciuman agresifnya.

"Mmmhhh!" desah Kyuubi, _Aku lupa jika yang berada di depanku saat ini adalah setan dalam wujud manusia, siapapun, tolong aku... _Kyuubi memberontak dari sergapan Itachi.

_Teruslah mendesah, rubah... _Itachi sangat senang bisa mendengar desahan Kyuubi lagi, desahan yang hanya diperuntukkan untuknya seorang,_ Jangan harap bisa terlepas dari cengkramanku rubah, karena, malam ini kau adalah __milikku__... Tak akan ku biarkan orang lain merebutmu dari ku lagi, seperti malam terakhir kita yang tak selesai dulu... _Janji Itachi yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, membiarkan sesuatu ditengah selangkangan mereka saling bergesekan.

"Leph ass, keriphhhuuttt-ahhh..." desah Kyuubi yang semakin berusaha melepaskan diri dari Itachi, "Jangaaann ghhhiiilllhhaa..." racaunya menyikut perut Itachi.

"Ayolah, Kyuu... Bukankah kau menyukainya?" Itachi menggerakkan tangan kanannya menuju sesuatu di bagian bawah Kyuubi dan menusuknya dari luar, "Bukankah disini sangat lapar?" bisiknya ditelinga Kyuubi, lalu menjilat dan mengigit kecil telinganya.

"Ini tempat umum baka-Ahhh!" Kyuubi tak habis pikir kenapa semenya begitu memalukan seperti ini, lebih memalukan lagi disaat dirinya begitu antusias menerima segala ransangan yang diberikan sang dominan.

"Ini sudah malam, Kyuu-chan..." Itachi kemudian mengarahkan kepalanya ke leher Kyuubi dan menandainya.

"Menjauhlah. Dariku. Sekarang. Juga... Atau. Kau. Akan. Menyesal!" Ancam Kyuubi yang masih bersikeras melepaskan pelukan Itachi.

"Tapi, Kyuu..." Itachi terus berusaha membuat Kyuubi mengikuti kemauannya.

"Satu ... dua ... tiiig-

"Baiklah, kau menang kali ini." Dengan berakhirnya ucapan Itachi berakhir pula segala rangsangan yang diberikannya pada sang uke, _Kenapa aku selalu mengalah darinya? _Itachi tidaklah pernah takut akan ancaman Kyuubi, hanya saja dia tak ingin jika Kyuubi meninggalkannya lagi.

"Anak pintar..." Kyuubi bangkit dari gendongan Itachi dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Itachi, memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil.

"Aku bukan anak kecil, Kyuu..." rajuk Itachi, walaupun tak menghalau tangan Kyuubi yang masih setia di kepalanya.

"Sepertinya yang disini sudah tersiksa..." Kyuubi memijit-mijit tengah selangkangan Itachi yang sudah terbangun, hingga membuat mata Itachi terbelalak melihat kelakuan Kyuubi. "Apa perlu dibebaskan sekarang?" dibukanya perlahan kancing sekaligus resliting celana Itachi, "Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan ini, memasukkannya ke mulutku atau sesuatu yang berdenyut dibagian bawahku?" Kyuubi membelai sesuatu yang terbangun dan mengeluarkannya dari dalam boxer tanpa menurunkan celana Itachi.

"Ssshhh..." desah Itachi yang merasakan dingin pada tengah selangkangannya, "Apa yang kau mau sebenarnya, Kyuu?" Itachi merasa tak suka dipermainkan seperti ini.

"Diam, lihat dan rasakan..." Kyuubi kembali duduk di pangkuan Itachi, membuka secara perlahan kancing serta resleting celananya dan menurunkannya bersamaan dengan boxer sebatas paha, kemudian memposisikan dirinya secara perlahan, sembari memegang bahu Itachi.

"Kau tidak bermaksud langsung ketahap utamakan?" Tanya Itachi curiga, "Akan sangat sakit, Kyuu-chan!" Itachi tak tega membuat rubah kesayangannya menderita.

"Lebih baik kau bantu aku, atau tidak sama sekali..." _Aku bahkan sudah membuang harga diriku dengan langsung menyerahkan diriku tanpa persiapan, tapi kenapa dia malah seperti ini? _Batin Kyuubi dongkol.

"Tapi, Kyuu..." _Bukannya aku tak suka dengan uke yang mendadak agresif seperti ini, tapi aku tak mau membuatnya kesakitan... _Itachi merasa dilema, antara menyerang dan berhenti.

"Baiklah kalau kau tak mau!" Kyuubi hendak berdiri dari pangkuan Itachi, jikalau pinggangnya tak dipegang, dinaikkan sedikit dan

**Jleb**

"AAKKKHHH!" Teriakan kesakitan Kyuubi, merasa dirinya terbelah menjadi dua, hingga keluar setitik air mata dimata rubynya.

"Gomen, Kyuu..." Itachi mencium kedua mata Kyuubi sebagai permintaan maaf, walaupun apa yang dilakukannya merupakan permintaan dari belahan jiwanya.

"Aku yang menginginkannya, Itachi..." Kyuubi mencium bibir Itachi sekilas, lalu mulai melakukan aksinya dengan mengangkat badannya dan menurunkannya lagi, "Akkhhh!" rasa sakit itu masih dirasakannya, namun dirinya tak pernah berhenti untuk bergerak karena dia yakin setelah ini, dirinya akan merasakan surga dunia.

"Mau ku bantu?" Itachi menawarkan diri, tak tega melihat wajah kesakitan kekasihnya.

"Meremehkanku, eh?" Kyuubi tersenyum usil, sembari menarik-turunkan tubuhnya dengan tempo yang semakin lama semakin cepat, "Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh!" Desahnya mulai menikmati permainannya sendiri apalagi ketika sweetspotnya telah tersentuh berkali-kali.

"Katakan padaku jika butuh bantuan..." Itachi memilih untuk memeluk pinggang Kyuubi, menjaganya agar tak terjatuh, sementara kepalanya terus berada dileher Kyuubi memberikan tanda kepemilikan yang sangat banyak, hingga tak ada celah lagi disana.

Satu jam kemudian

"Kau lelah?" Tanya Itachi sembari membetulkan celananya dan berusaha menghilangkan cairan cinta Kyuubi dibajunya.

Ya, selama melakukan kegiatan yang menyenangkan, kedua pemuda yang kelebihan hormon ini, sama sekali tak melepas baju yang mereka pakai, hanya membuka kancing baju atas saja, bisa dibayangkan bukan, jikalau cairan cinta Kyuubi membasahi baju mereka?

"Hanya orang bodoh yang tak lelah setelah melepaskan hasratnya dua ronde," Kyuubi memutar kedua bola matanya malas, "Gomen, sudah mengotori baju..." ucapnya saat melihat tangan Itachi yang sedang sibuk dengan bajunya.

"Seperti bajumu tak kotor saja?" Sindir Itachi yang melihat baju Kyuubi mengalami nasib yang sama dengan bajunya.

"Aku membawa ganti..." Kyuubi membuka kemeja yang dipakainya, kemudian merogoh tas ransel yang dibawanya, mengeluarkan kaos berwarna merah bergambar rubah dan memakainya.

"Kau seperti telah melakukan persiapan sebelumnya?" Itachi curiga jikalau Kyuubi merencanakan sesuatu.

"Aku bukanlah mengenalmu sehari, dua hari, keriput!" Kyuubi meraih wajah Itachi dan menekan kedua pipinya, hingga membuat bibir Itachi manyun, "Tak mungkin jika kau melepaskanku begitu saja, tanpa berbuat sekuhara padaku." jelasnya sembari mencium sekilas bibir Itachi.

"Lalu kenapa kau tadi bersikeras menolakku?" Itachi masih mengingat dengan jelas saat Kyuubi menolaknya.

"Aku hanya tak ingin membuang waktu dengan melakukan foreplay," Kyuubi melihat jam yang berada ditangannya, memastikan jika masih ada waktu untuk kembali ke bandara dan menaiki pesawat yang akan membawanya ke Amerika, "Sudah saatnya aku pergi..." setelah memasukkan baju yang telah kotor kedalam ransel, diapun segera berdiri, "AWWW!" teriaknya merasakan sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya, _Kenapa begitu sakit? Apa karena tak melakukan foreplay? _

"Biarku antar..." Itachi menawarkan bantuan, setidaknya dia merasa bersalah telah melukai rubah kesayanganya.

"Aku bawa mobil sendiri dan jangan pernah menganggapku lemah..." ringis Kyuubi yang masih merakan sakit.

"Kenapa kau selalu keras kepala seperti itu?" _Disaat merasa kesakitan, kenapa dia masih bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa? Dasar rubah! _Itachi memutar kedua bola matanya malas, melihat kelakuan Kyuubi.

"Aku tak mungkin mati hanya karena ini," Kyuubi menunjuk bagian bawahnya yang sakit, "Dan pastikan jika dia datang ke rumahku!" perintahnya ngebosy.

"Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?" Itachi terlihat khawatir dengan keadaan adik iparnya.

"Dia baik ... Um, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi tadi adalah permintaan maafnya, karena telah mengganggu waktu itu ..." ucap Kyuubi dengan semburat pink tipis dipipinya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Itachi penasaran.

"Sebenarnya, aku hanya ingin menelponmu untuk menyuruhmu datang ke rumah, tapi dia menyu-PASTI KAU SUDAH TAHU MAKSUDKU KAN ... DAN KENAPA KAU MEMASANG WAJAH MESUM SEPERTI ITU, HAH? SEKARANG WAKTU KU UNTUK PULANG, JADI JANGAN HARAP BISA MENYENTUHKU LAGI, MENGERTI?" jawab Kyuubi yang diakhiri dengan teriakan tepat ditelingga Itachi, setelah melihat wajah mesum semenya.

"Kenapa kau teriak ditelingaku?" Itachi mengelus telinganya yang mengalami conge sesaat, "Sampaikan padanya jika permintaan maafnya masih kurang."

**Sret**

"Sialan, kau!" Rutuk Kyuubi yang tonjokannya di tangkis dengan mudah oleh Itachi.

"Terlalu dini untuk bisa memukulku, Kyuu-chan~" Itachi mencium mesra kepalan tangan Kyuubi, "Aku akan selalu merinduanmu, my lovely Kyuu-chan~"

"Hoek!" Kyuubi pura-pura muntah karena merasa jijik dengan ucapan lebay Itachi, namun tak bisa dipungkiri jika terdapat semburat merah di pipinya, akibat perkataan Itachi.

"Apa aku akan menjadi seorang ayah?" Tanya Itachi sableng, saat mendengar kekasihnya muntah.

**Sret**

"Kau!" Lagi-lagi pukulan Kyuubi dapat ditangkis Itachi dengan mudah, "Lepaskan tanganku!" perintahnya disaat kedua tangannya berada di genggaman Itachi.

**Kiss**

Bukannya melepaskan tangan Kyuubi, Itachi malah mendekat kearah Kyuubi dan menciumnya penuh nafsu, seakan tiada hari esok lagi.

"Mmmhhh..." Kyuubi berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Itachi, namun sayang, logika serta tubuhnya tak berjalan seirama, karena kini dia membuka mulutnya sedikit dan membiarkan Itachi mengekploasi rongga dalam mulutnya, hingga tercipta suara kecipak lidah yang saling beradu di dalam sana.

**Sluuuppp**

Itachi menjilat liur yang menetes di bibir Kyuubi setelah melepaskan ciuman mereka "Kau begitu menggairahkan, Kyuu~" ucapnya sesensual mungkin.

"Jangan bilang kau ak-mmmhhh..." Itachi memotong perkataan Kyuubi dengan ciumannya.

"Walaupun aku ingin, tapi, aku tak mungkin memaksamu, Kyuu..." Itachi melepas pergelangan tangan Kyuubi dari genggamannya, "Ayo pulang!" ajaknya.

**Pluk**

Kyuubi memeluk Itachi erat, menyalurkan kehangatan dikedua tubuh mereka, "Aku meridukanmu keriput... Amat, angat, sangat merindukanmu..." pelukannya pun semakin erat.

"Aku tahu..." Itachi membalas pelukan Kyuubi tak kalah erat dan mencium puncak kepala Kyuubi mesra, "Aku lebih merindukanmu..." diciumnya bibir Kyuubi sekilas, "Jika kau seperti ini terus, aku tak yakin bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi, Kyuu..."

**Duk**

"Awww! Kenapa kau menginjak kakiku, Kyuu?" Itachi mengaduh kesakitan saat Kyuubi menginjak kakinya tanpa berperi-kekaki-an.

"Untuk menghilangkan pikiran kotormu, K. E. R. I. P. U. T!" Kyuubi menekan kata 'keriput'.

"Bahkan panggilan sayangmu pun, membuatku kangen." Itachi semakin memeluk Kyuubi erat, _Kapan lagi memeluk rubah buluk yang nampak jinak seperti ini?_

"Sudah, Chi... Aku mau pergi..." Kyuubi melepaskan pelukannya pada Itachi dan membenahi penampilannya, "Gara-gara kau, bajuku jadi basah!" Rutuk Kyuubi ketika baju yang baru dipakainya terkena cairannya yang menempel di baju Itachi.

"Bukankah kau yang memelukku duluan?" Itachi memutar bola matanya malas.

"Aku pulang dulu..." pamit Kyuubi sembari mencium sekilas bibir Itachi sebelum meninggalkannya, tak mau menggubris ucapan Itachi lebih lanjut.

"Selalu saja berbuat seenaknya..." Itachi hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi sifat Kyuubi.

**.**

**Minae Cute**

**.**

Uchiha Mansion

Itachi melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua, bibirnya tak pernah berhenti mengeuarkan senyuman, kejadian ditaman masih terniang dipikirannya, _Kapan lagi melihat bisa Kyuu-chan yang seagresif itu..._

"Berhentilah menampilkan wajah mesum dan cepat hapus ilermu itu aniki!" seru Sasuke sembari menunjuk bibir Itachi yang dibanjiri iler, "Berhentilah merusak nama Uchiha!" Makinya merasa jijik dengan apa yang dilakukan anikinya.

"Hah?" Itachi belum konek dengan apa yang terjadi, "ASTAGA!" teriaknya error disaat menyentuh bibirnya dan mendapati banjir iler di ujungnya.

"Dasar!" Sasuke hanya bisa menggeleng melihat tingkah ajaib kakaknya, "Kenapa kau berbau sperma, aniki?" Tanyanya saat mencium aroma sperma yang menguar ditubuh Itachi.

"Aku melakukan _onani_..." _Tak mungkin aku bilang melakukan ini-itu bersama Kyuubi, bukan? _Itachi masih mengingat pesan seseorang dengan baik.

"Sampai membasahi bajumu?" Sasuke mulai curiga dengan jawaban anikinya.

"Aku melakukannya sembari duduk dimobil, sambil menyetel video mesumku bersama Kyuu-chan..." Itachi memang kadang merekam adegan rated M yang dikakukannya untuk koleksi pribadinya, "Dan yeah, hasilnya dapat kau lihat sendiri." tunjuknya pada baju yang penuh cairan sperma mengering.

"Dasar ero!" Sasuke tak lagi ambil pusing dengan apa yang dilakukan kakaknya.

"Otouto," panggil Itachi disaat melihat adiknya akan beranjak meninggalkannya, "Tanggal sepuluh besok, ikutlah denganku ke suatu tempat."

"Kemana?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa menolehkan mukanya.

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu," jawab Itachi sok main rahasia.

"Baiklah!" Sasuke memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju dapur, ekspresi wajahnya tiba-tiba terlihat begitu kelam, _Apa Itachi akan mengajakku bertemu denganmu? Jika iya, kuharap saat bertemu denganmu nanti, aku takkan benafsu untuk membunuhmu ... _

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Sebelumnya Nae minta maaf karena untuk chapter pertama ini dipenuhi oleh pair ItaKyuu, gimana lagi, saat menulis tentang ItaKyuu yang bertemu di taman, entah mengapa tangan ini tak henti-hentinya menulis tentang aktivitas mereka hingga terjadi sekuhara.

Awalnya cerita ini mau Nae buat oneshoot, tapi karena di awal banyak banget adegan ItaKyuu, jadi Nae putusin untuk buat fict ini jadi twooshot, agar yang gak suka dengan paring ItaKyuu bisa langsung tekan chapter 2.

Fict ini Nae buat tanggal 4 Oktober 2014, untuk ulang tahun Naruto, tapi sampai sekarang belum selesai, dan untuk pair sebenarnya Nae buat SN, tapi berhubung fict ini Nae ikutkan Opposite Party jadi beralih haluan ke NS.


	2. Haruskah

20 November 2014

**Summary : **Naruto kembali kehadapan Sasuke setelah meninggalkannya selama setahun tanpa kejelasan hanya untuk berpamitan, mampukah Sasuke menghadapinya? **Grup FB SasuNaru dan ItaKyuu Fanfiction : Angst dan Opposite Party.**

.

.

**Gomen**

**Disclamer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : NaruSasu, ItaKyuu**

**Rated : M **

**Warning : Lemon**

**Chapter 2 : Haruskah**

**.**

.

Di dalam sebuah kamar bercat kuning, terdapat seorang pemuda berambut blonde yang terlelap disebuah kasur berukuran _single size, _pemuda itu sama sekali tak menyadari jika ada pemuda lain duduk di kursi sebelah kasurnya yang selalu menatapnya _intens _tak berkedip.

"Ngghh ..." igau pemuda berambut blonde sembari membuka perlahan matanya, memperlihatkan iris _saphire_nya, "Kau sudah lama disini, Kyuu?" tanyanya pada seseorang yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Tidak terlalu lama." jawab Kyuubi seraya mengelus rambut blonde adiknya.

"Bagaimana pertemuan kalian, seru tidak?"

"Biasa saja."

"Ayolah Kyuu, mana mungkin Itachi-nii melepaskanmu begitu saja."

"Hah!" Kyuubi mengela nafas pasrah, "Kau pasti tahu apa yang kami lakukan, jadi berhentilah memasang wajah bodohmu itu, mengerti."

"Baiklah," Naruto memutuskan untuk tak membahasnya lebih jauh, "Apa Sasuke akan datang?"

"Itachi pasti akan menyeretnya ke hadapanmu, tenang saja."

"Apa Sasuke akan marah padaku?"

"Kau pikir setelah apa yang kau lakukan padanya, dia akan berterimakasih padamu?"

"Mungkin saja."

"Orang gila saja akan marah jika disakiti, apalagi dia."

"Apa aku terlalu kejam padanya?"

"Untuk hal itu, hanya dirimu yang sanggup untuk menjawabnya." Kyuubi beranjak dari ruangan itu, "Tanggal sembilan nanti kita akan kembali ke Konoha, persiapkan dirimu baik-baik."

**.**

**Minae Cute**

**.**

10 Oktober 2014

Naruto berbaring di kasur berukuran _king size._ Setelah menginjakkan kaki kembali ke Konoha, semalaman dia tak bisa tidur, bahkan pikirannya bagaikan kaset usang yang memutar semua memorinya bersama Sasuke.

"Bolehkah aku berharap mendapat maaf darimu?" Naruto tersenyum getir mendengar ucapannya sendiri, "Sasuke, jika bertemu denganmu nanti, apa yang harus kulakukan?" Walaupun dia yang merencanakan pertemuan ini, namun dia belum tahu harus berbicara apa pada Sasuke.

**Kriet**

"Kau sudah siap?" Tanya Kyuubi yang baru saja membuka pintu.

"Entahlah."

"Katakanlah apa yang ingin kau katakan padanya selama ini."

"Terlalu banyak hal yang ingin kubicarakan padanya, aku malah bingung harus memulainya darimana."

"Mungkin sedikit flashback pertemuan pertama kalian bisa sedikit membantu mencairkan suasana."

"Kau memang kakak yang paling bisa kuandalkan, Kyuu." Sanjung Naruto merasa ucapan Kyuubi membantunya, "Walau posisimu berada dibawah Itachi-_nii."_

**Bletak**

"Sakit, Kyuu." Naruto mengusap-usap keningnya yang benjol akibat sentilan Kyuubi.

"Salah sendiri mengatakan hal memalukan seperti itu."

"Tapi memang itulah kenyataannya, Kyuu."

"Rupanya yang tadi masih kurang," Kyuubi bersiap menyatukan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya kekening Naruto.

"Ampun, Kyuu." Naruto langsung menutup kepalanya menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"Sudahlah, aku mau ke bawah dulu." pamit Kyuubi, "Jangan pernah pergi tanpa berpamitan denganku." pesannya sembari mengecup kening adik semata wayangnya.

"Tak janji, Kyuu."

"Dasar adik bodoh." Kyuubi memutuskan keluar dari kamar Naruto, _Kalau aku masih disini, aku tak yakin bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi. _Kyuubi mengedipkan matanya yang berair, berharap dengan melakukan hal itu bisa menghentikannya keluar.

.

.

.

Di depan mansion Namikaze

"Kenapa kau membawaku kemari?" tanya Sasuke begitu memasuki mansion Namikaze.

"Ada seseorang yang ingin sekali bertemu denganmu." jawab Itachi sembari membuka pintu dan beranjak keluar dari mobil. "Keluarlah!" pinta Itachi yang membukakan pintu Sasuke agar keluar dari mobil.

"Aku tak mau bertemu dengannya." Sasuke sangat tau siapa orang yang dimaksud Itachi.

"Ayolah, Aku tau Kau merindukannya."

"Aku tak mau, Aniki."

"Angkat dia seperti karung beras dan semuanya beres." perintah seorang pemuda berambut merah yang berdiri bersandar pada tiang rumahnya.

"Ide yang bagus." Itachi segera mengangkat Sasuke ala karung beras dan membawanya memasuki mansion Namikaze.

"Lepaskan aku, Aniki." Sasuke meronta dalam gendongan Itachi.

"Tidak ... sampai kau bertemu dengannya."

"Aku tak mau bertemu dengannya."

"Bertemulah dengannya, atau Kau akan menyesal nanti." Itachi menurunkan Sasuke tepat di depan pintu kamar berwarna kuning, "Masuklah!" perintahnya sembari menepuk bahu Sasuke.

"Baiklah!" Sasuke memutuskan untuk memasuki kamar seseorang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya, _Kenapa Itachi bilang, Aku akan menyesal jika tak bertemu Naruto sekarang?_

**Kriet**

Setelah mengumpulkan keberanian, Sasuke segera memasuki kamar Naruto, "Kenapa Kau ingin bertemu denganku, hah?" Tanyanya sembari melangkahkan kaki menuju ranjang Naruto, "Astaga!" _Kenapa Naruto jadi seperti ini? Rambutnya tampak kusut, tak secerah dan jabrik seperti dulu ... sinar matanya tampak redup, tak bersinar seperti dulu ... kulitnya tampak pucat, tak berwarna tan eksotis seperti dulu ... Ada apa dengannya?_

"Makasih karena sudah datang kesini, Teme." Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. "Wajah _shock_mu mengingatkanku akan pertemuan pertama kita dulu." celetuknya mencairkan suasana.

"Ya, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak _shock, _jika ada orang bodoh yang tak pernah kukenal menembakku di depan umum." Sasuke teringat akan pertemuan pertama mereka.

_**Flashback **_

_Konoha Mall_

_Sasuke berjalan santai melihat deretan gitar yang terpajang disalah satu toko, "Mana yang bagus ya?" Dia tampak menimang-nimang gitar mana yang dibelinya, "Mungkin yang ini." diambilnya sebuah gitar dan coba dipetiknya tanpa menyadari jika ada seseorang yang terus menatapnya._

_Tak jauh dari Sasuke berada, tepatnya di deretan bass, berdiri seorang pemuda berambut blonde yang terus melihatnya, "Apa harus aku samperin?" pemuda itu tampak gelisah antara menemuinya atau tidak, "Semangat Naruto!" setelah memberi semangat pada dirinya sendiri, diapun berjalan menuju seseorang yang membuatnya tak bisa berpaling._

_Tap. Tap. Tap_

_"Hai." Sapa Naruto pada Sasuke_.

_"..." Sasuke tampak cuek dengan sapaan orang disebelahnya._

_"Mungkin ini terdengar gila," ucap Naruto tak peduli cowok disebelahnya akan memperhatikannya ataupun tidak, __**"**__MAUKAH KAU MENJADI PACARKU?" tanyanya sambil berteriak tepat ditelinga Sasuke._

_"Hah!" Wajah Sasuke berubah cengo sesaat, sama sekali tak memperlihatkan bahwa dirinya merupakan bagian dari klan elit Uchiha._

_"Berpacaranlah denganku." setelah mengatakan itu, tanpa ba bi bu Naruto langsung mencium bibir Sasuke secara paksa._

_"Engghhh ..." Sasuke berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Naruto._

_**Duk**_

_"Awww!" Naruto melepaskan ciuman dan cengkramannya pada Sasuke, "Sakit, Teme." keluhnya sambil mengelus sepatunya yang diinjak oleh Sasuke._

_"Kenapa Kau menciumku begitu saja, hah?" Sasuke tak terima ciuman pertamanya diambil oleh orang gila yang tak pernah dikenalnya._

_"Karena aku menyukaimu, Teme." Jawab Naruto sembari cengar-cengir gaje._

_"Dasar, Dobe." Sasuke memutuskan untuk meletakkan gitar kembali ketempatnya dan berjalan meninggalkan toko tersebut, satu _deathglare _andalannya mampu untuk membubarkan orang-orang yang mengerubunginya paska pernyataan cinta dan ciuman paksa yang dilakukan mahkluk blonde disebelahnya._

_"Kau mau kemana, Teme?" Naruto berjalan mengikuti langkah kaki Sasuke._

_"Berhentilah mengikutiku, Dobe!" Sasuke tak habis pikir kenapa ada orang bodoh seperti Naruto, _Aku salah karena sempat menganggapnya tampan ... _Sasuke merutuki dirinya yang sempat tertarik pada Naruto yang dari tadi terus meliriknya sebelum kelakuan konyolnya yang membuat Sasuke ilfeel._

_"Ayolah, berpacaran denganku ... Kau tak akan rugi, Teme!" Bujuk Naruto pada Sasuke._

_"Siapa Kau, berani-beraninya menembakku?"_

_"Aku Naruto Namikaze, pemuda paling tampan se-Konoha." _

_"Huh!" _

_"Percayalah Teme, aku benar-benar menyukaimu."_

_"Sasuke Uchiha."_

_"Hah?"_

_"Namaku Sasuke Uchiha."_

_"Jadi?"_

_"Terserahmu sajalah!"_

_**Flashback end**_

"Aku masih tak percaya, kau menerimaku begitu saja." Naruto tertawa renyah mengingat hari jadian mereka.

"Mungkin Aku sudah gila sepertimu." Sasuke ikut tersenyum melihat Naruto tertawa, "Kenapa kau bisa seperti ini?" tatapnya sendu pada Naruto, kekasih yang meninggalkannya selama setahun lebih.

"Aku mengidap _leukimia_," Naruto memejamkan matanya, tak ingin meihat wajah _shock _Sasuke.

"Kau bercandakan?" Sasuke tak mau percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Andai aku bisa bercanda." Naruto menatap sendu Sasuke.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Seminggu sebelum aku meninggalkanmu," Naruto menengadah ke atas, mengingat kejadian waktu itu.

_**Flashback **_

_Malam telah larut, tapi Naruto masih saja mengetik tugas kuliahnya hingga,_

_**Slupp**_

_"Darah!" Naruto mengusap darah yang keluar dari hidungnya, "Kenapa tubuhku begitu lemas?" keluhnya dan mulai beranjak meninggalkan kamarnya menuju kamar disebelahnya._

_**Braakkk**_

_"GYAAA! Apa yang kau lakukan bocah?"Sunggut Kyuubi merasa terganggu dengan kemunculan Naruto yang tiba-tiba mendobrak pintu kamarnya, terlebih posisinya saat ini sangat memalukan._

_"Gomen Kyuu." Naruto merasa tak enak telah mengganggu aktifitas kakaknya, diapun akan berjalan meninggalkan kamar itu ketika kesadarannya mulai menipis dan _

_**Brukkk**_

_"Narutooo!" Kyuubi yang melihat adiknya pingsan, langsung mendorong Itachi yang berada diatasnya, tak memedulikan bagian belakangnya yang terasa sakit karena tingkahnya, yang dia pedulikan hanyalah adik semata wayangnya yang tengah pingsan, "Aku harus membawanya ke rumah sakit." Kyuubi langsung menggendong Naruto ala _piggy back _dan beranjak meninggalkan kamarnya._

_"Jangan, Kyuu!" Larang Itachi sembari memegang pergelangan tangan Kyuubi._

_"Dia pingsan, aku harus membawanya ke rumah sakit." Kyuubi menyentakkan tangan Itachi yang memegangnya._

_"Tidak dengan tubuh polosmu itu," tunjuk Itachi pada tubuh polos dengan bekas _kissmark _dimana-mana milik Kyuubi, "Paling tidak pakailah bajumu dulu dengan benar." _ Meski dunia kiamat sekalipun, aku tak akan pernah membiarkan tubuh bohay Kyuubi dilihat oleh orang lain ... _batin Itachi posesif yang sedang memakai kembali bajunya, _Kau harus bersabar ... _elusnya pada sesuatu yang masih terbangun dibawah sana._

_Kyuubi meletakkan Naruto dikasurnya dan memakai bajunya dengan tergesa-gesa, "Sudah!" Setelah dirasa penampilannya sudah pantas, Kyuubi mendekati Naruto hendak menggendongnya lagi._

_"Biar aku saja." Bak pahlawan kesiangan, Itachi menggendong Naruto ala _piggy back_ dan membawanya menuju mobilnya._

_._

_._

_"Bagaimana keadaannya, Dok?" tanya Kyuubi yang sedang duduk berhadapan dengan dokter yang telah memeriksa Naruto, dengan Itachi yang duduk disebelahnya._

_"Dia mengidap _leukimia, _harus segera dilakukan _kemotherapi _dan pencangkokan sum-sum tulang belakang." Jawab dokter bertagname Shizune._

_"Bagaimana mungkin?"_

_"Sepertinya Ibu anda menurunkan penyakit ini ada adik anda, bersabarah!" _

_"Kenapa harus Naruto? Kenapa bukan aku saja yang mengidap penyakit laknat itu?" _

_"Tenanglah, Kyuu."_

_"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, Keriput ... bagaimana aku bisa tenang jika penyakit yang merenggut nyawa ibuku, diderita oleh Naruto ... katakan, bagaimana aku bisa tenang jika seperti ini ... katakan, Keriput!" Kyuubi mencengkram kerah baju Itachi, melampiaskan kesedihannya._

_"Setidaknya, kau harus bersikap tegar dihadapan Naruto, jika kau lemah, bagaimana dengannya nanti?"_

_"Kenapa kau selalu benar?" Kyuubi melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah baju Itachi, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruang Shizune menuju kamar rawat Naruto._

_"Permisi, Dok." Itachi pamit hendak mengejar Kyuubi._

_"Sebaiknya jangan mengganggunya dulu, bocah itu, walaupun dari luar dia terlihat sangar, tapi hatinya begitu lembut." _

_"Aku tahu." Itachi menundukkan kepalanya dan pergi meninggalkan ruang Shizune._

_**Tap. Tap. Tap**_

_Itachi melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar inap Naruto, saat akan memasuki kamar inap Naruto, diapun mengurungkan niatnya karena mendengar suatu percakapan dari dalam kamar._

_"Jadi aku mengidap _leukimia_?" tanya Naruto seperti menanyakan cuaca._

_"Kenapa kau begitu tenang, bocah?" Kyuubi tak mengerti kenapa adiknya biasa saja saat mengetahui penyakitnya._

_"Mungkin karena itu merupakan penyakit keturunan, bukankah Ka-san sudah menyuruh kita mempersiapkan mental jika penyakit itu menyerang?"_

_"Berhentilah bersikap sok tegar, bocah!" sindir Kyuubi emosi, "Menangislah, jika harus menangis." Kyuubi memeluk longgar Naruto sembari mengusap rambutnya._

_"Aku bukan orang cengeng, Kyuu." keluh Naruto akan sikap Kyuubi, berbanding terbalik dengan airmatanya yang tumpah. "_

_"Bagaimana kalau kita ke luar negeri untuk mengobati penyakitmu?" saran Kyuubi, mencari cara untuk menyembuhkan penyakit adiknya._

_"Baiklah, tapi berjanjilah satu hal padaku." _

_"Apa?"_

_"Jangan pernah katakan tentang penyakitku pada Sasuke."_

_"Jangan bersikap egois seperti itu, Sasuke berhak tahu atas penyakit yang kau derita." tanpa permisi, Itachi masuk ke kamar Naruto dan ikut dalam pembicaraan mereka._

_"Aku tak mau melihatnya bersedih jika mengetahui penyakitku."_

_"Dia akan lebih sedih lagi jika tak tahu apa-apa ..."_

_"Bukankah jika tak tahu, dia akan baik-baik saja?"_

_"Jangan konyol ... bukankah mengetahui di akhir lebih sakit daripada mengetahui di awal ... paling tidak jika mengetahui di awal, dia bisa mempersiapkan dirinya untuk suatu hal buruk yang mungkin terjadi ... tapi jika mengetahuinya di akhir, dia mungkin akan putus asa dan tak bisa menerima kenyataan jika suatu hal buruk terjadi."_

_"Sasuke tak akan seperti itu, bukankah dia kuat ... aku mempercayainya, masak kau sebagai kakaknya tidak mempercayainya?"_

_"Bukannya aku tak mempercayainya, hanya saja, apa salahnya mempersiapkan segala sesuatu dari kemungkinan yang terburuk."_

_"Jangan bicara seolah Naruto tak akan tertolong lagi, Keriput!" Sentak Kyuubi tak suka jika Itachi selalu mengatakan kemungkinan yang terburuk, "Lagipula di zaman modern seperti ini, tak ada penyakit yang tak bisa diobati"_

_"Tapi-_

_"Tak ada tapi-tapian, jika kau bersikeras mengatakan penyakit Naruto ada Sasuke, jangan harap bisa melihatku lagi." ancam Kyuubi._

_"Terserah kalian, tapi ingat, jika terjadi sesuatu, aku tak akan membantu kalian." Itachi memilih untuk meninggalkan kamar rawat Naruto._

_**Blaammm**_

_"Dasar Keriput, tak tahu apa jika ini rumah sakit?" Kyuubi hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Itachi yang menutup kamar Naruto dengan kencang._

_"Terimakasih telah membelaku, Kyuu ..."_

Bukannya aku membelamu bocah, aku sadar apa yang diucapkan Keriput itu benar, hanya saja aku tak ingin menentang keinginanmu. _batin Kyuubi._

_**Flashback end**_

"Jadi selama ini, hanya aku yang tak tahu akan kondisimu ... lalu kau anggap aku apa, hah?" _Ternyata selama ini aku hanya jadi orang bodoh yang tak mengetahui apa-apa ... _rutuk Sasuke dalam hati.

"Maaf, kukira penyakitku akan sembuh dan aku akan kembali kesisimu seperti Naruto yang kau kenal dulu, tapi nyatanya aku gagal."

"Tak tahukah kau, jika selama ini aku selalu mencarimu dan ingin balas dendam karena kau telah meninggalkanku setelah merenggut semuanya dariku ... lalu setelah kau kembali dengan keadaan seperti ini, apa yang harus kulakukan padamu." keluh Sasuke mengingat malam yang seharusnya indah berubah menjadi kelabu dalam sekejab.

_**Flashback**_

_Hotel Konoha_

_"Apa makannya enak, Suke?" tanya Naruto setelah menghabiskan makan malam disebuah restoran yang berada di dalam hotel._

_"Hn."_

_"Apa kau mau tambah?"_

_"Hn."_

_"Berhentilah mengeluarkan kata andalanmu itu, Teme!" _

_"Hn."_

_"Berhenti atau kau akan menyesal!"_

_"Hn."_

_"Baiklah jika itu maumu." Naruto segera bangkit dan menyeret Sasuke keluar dari dalam restoran._

_"Apa maumu, Dobe?" Sasuke berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Naruto dari pergelangan tangannya._

_"Berhentilah berontak dan ikuti aku, nanti kau juga akan tahu." Naruto semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya tak ingin melepaskan Sasuke walau sedetik._

_"Kenapa menaiki lift?" pikiran Sasuke mendadak _horror.

_"Berhentilah bertanya, Teme!" Setelah keluar dari lift Naruto menyeret Sasuke memasuki sebuah kamar bernomer 69 dan langsung menguncinya._

_"Kenapa kau membawaku kemari?"_

_"Untuk menghukummu, tentu saja!" _

_**Bruuukkkk**_

_"Awww!" Sasuke merasa sakit karena Naruto membantingnya ke sebuah kasur berukuran _king size, _"Apa yang ka-mmmhhh." Ucapan Sasuke terhenti saat Naruto menindihnya dan langsung mencium bibirnya ganas._

_"Malam ini, akan kubuat kau menjadi milikku, Teme." ucap Naruto disela ciumannya dan langsung membelai sesuatu milik Sasuke yang belum terbangun._

_"Seperti kau bisa saja menjadi semeku." Sasuke membalikkan posisi menjadi diatas Naruto. _Aniki saja jadi seme, mana mungkin aku jadi uke. _Dimasukkan lidahnya menjelajahi rongga dalam bibir Naruto, mengajak berkenalan barisan bibir putih dan menarik lidah untuk mengajaknya berdansa._

_"Mmmhhh!" _Sialan kau Teme, tak akan kubiarkan marga Namikaze menjadi di bawah lagi. _Naruto meraba pinggang Sasuke, memasukkan tangannya perahan dalam rongga celana Sasuke._

_"AKKHHHH!" Jerit Sasuke saat jari telunjuk Naruto menusuk bagian belakangnya, "Apa yang kau lakukan, Dobe?" Sasuke menggeliat berusaha mengeluarkan jari yang telah membuatnya seperti dibelah menjadi dua, namun sayang, bukannya membuat jari itu keluar dari belakang tubuhnya, tapi malah membuatnya semakin masuk dan menyakitinya._

_"Tenanglah Teme, kau akan semakin kesakitan jika terus menggeliat seperti itu." Naruto mulai memasukan jari tengahnya ke dalam bagian belakang Sasuke, menemani jari telunjuknya dan mulai bergerak seperti gunting._

_"Dobe, hentikan!" perintah Sasuke yang semakin kesakitan._

_"Bersabarlah Teme, nanti juga merasa enakan." Naruto memangut bibir Sasuke, membuka resleting celananya dan mengelus sesuatu yang mulai menegang di bawah sana, mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke dari rasa sakitnya, ketika jari telunjuk dan tengahnya masih bergerilya dibagian belakang Sasuke._

_Beberapa saat kemudian_

_"AAHHH ..." desah Sasuke saat jari Naruto menusuk titik kenikmatannya, "Sentuh itu lagi." pintanya mulai kenikmatan._

_"Sentuh lagi gak ya?" goda Naruto._

_"Kenapa dilepas, Dobe?" rutuk Sasuke saat Naruto mengeluarkan kedua jarinya, melenyapkan kenikmatannya._

_"Saatnya acara inti, Suke." Naruto merubah posisi menjadi diatas Sasuke kembali dan dengan gerakan cepat menanggalkan semua pakaian mereka, membuat keduanya polos, "Apa kau sudah siap?" tanya Naruto _sing a song.

_"Terserahmu sajalah," _Demi kolor ijo milik engkong Madara, maafkan keturunanmu ini, yang mengikuti jalanmu dengan menjadi seorang uke. _Sasuke pasrah diperuke Naruto, demi bagian belakangnya yang mulai berkedut lapar minta diisi._

_"Akan sedikit sakit Suke, bertahanlah." Naruto mengankat kaki Sasuke, mengalungkannya dipinggangnya dan mulai memposisikan dirinya memasuki bagian belakang Sasuke._

_"Aku bukan anak kecil lag-AKKHHH!" ucapan Sasuke berganti menjadi teriakan saat merasakan sakit yang begitu menyiksanya dibagian belakangnya._

_"Bersabarlah, Suke." Diremaslah sesuatu yang terbangun milik Sasuke dan dikecupnya bibir Sasuke, menetralisir rasa sakit dikala dirinya terus maju, memasuki Sasuke._

_"Mmhhh ..." lenguh Sasuke saat sesuatu milik Naruto memasukinya secara utuh._

_"Kau baik-baik saja, Teme?" Naruto mengusap setitik airmata yang menetes di mata Sasuke._

_"Ya ... bergeraklah ..." Sasuke memberi lampu hijau pada Naruto untuk bergerak._

_"Aku akan bergerak perlahan, Teme." Naruto mulai mengeluar-masukkan miliknya secara perlahan takut jika perlakuannya menyakiti Sasuke._

_"Bergeraklah yang cepat, Dobe." pinta Sasuke, "Jika gerakanmu lambat, kau akan semakin menyakitiku." lanjutnya merasa semakin kesakitan._

_"Baiklah ..." Naruto bergerak semakin lama semakin cepat._

_"AAHHH!" Sasuke merasa nikmat saat _sweetspot _miliknya tersentuh, "Lagi ..." pintanya tak ingin kehilangan kenikmatan itu._

_Maju. Mundur. Maju. Mundur_

_Naruto dan Sasuke terus bergerak mencapai surga dunia mereka._

_._

_._

_Keesokan harinya_

_Sinar terik matahari yang memasuki celah jendela kamar hotel membuat Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya, diedarkannya matanya keseluruh ruagan karena tak lagi merasa kehangatan yang didapatkanya semalam. Namun, hanya kesepianlah yang didapatinya saat ini._

_"Kemana si Dobe itu" Tanyanya yang tak mendapati keberadaan Naruto, "Apa di kamar mandi?" Sasuke hendak bangkit dari kasur namun, "Shit!" rasa sakit pasca penyatuan mereka tak memungkinkannya untuk bangkit dari tidurnya._

_**Sret**_

_"Apa ini?" Sasuke meraih sebuah kertas yang tak sengaja ditemukannya saat menggerakkan tanganya. "Surat?" dibukanya surat itu dan dibacalah isinya._

_**To : Sasuke**_

_**Jika kau membaca surat ini, mungkin aku sudah tak lagi di Konoha. Sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena tak bisa mengatakannya langsung padamu, terlalu sulit untuk dikatakan hingga kata-kata itu tertelan kembali dalam mulutku.**_

_**Karena suatu hal yang terjadi padaku, aku terpaksa meninggalkanmu dan semua kenangan tentang kita disini. Andai disuruh memilih, aku sebenarnya tak ingin melepaskanmu, namun takdir berkata lain dan aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi untuk mengelaknya.**_

_**Terimakasih telah mencintaiku selama ini, walau kau terkesan cuek dan dingin. Kejadian semalam akan menjadi hal yang tak akan pernah kulupakan seumur hidup, betapa bahagianya diriku bisa memilikimu seutuhnya. **_

_**Aku akan selalu mencintaimu hingga akhir waktu, jika masih punya kesempatan aku akan kembali untukmu dan selamat ulang tahun Sasuke, maaf aku tak bisa mengucapkannya secara langsung waktu itu.**_

_**From : Naruto yang selalu mencintaimu.**_

_Sasuke membaca berulang-ulang surat acak-acakan milik Naruto, "Ini bohongkan?" harapnya, tak mau menerima kenyataan jika Naruto telah meninggalkannya begitu saja setelah merenggut kehidupannya semalam, "NARUTOOO KELUARLAAAHHH!" teriaknya yang berpikir jika Naruto hanya bercanda dan dia akan datang dengan memberikan sebuah kue dark coklat dan menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untuknya, namun hanya kesunyianlah yang didapatinya._

**Bruuukkk**

_Sasuke melempar semua yang ada di atas kasur ke lantai, melampiaskan kekesalannya, "AKU MEMBENCIMU, DOBE!" teriaknya murka, merasa seperti pepatah yang habis manis sepah dibuang, "Jika kita bertemu lagi, aku berjanji akan membunuhmu Dobe." janjinya pasti._

_**Flashback end**_

"Maaf ..." Naruto menyesal telah meninggalkan Sasuke begitu saja.

"Kau pikir kata maaf bisa menghapus kenangan buruk yang terjadi?" Sasuke menutup rapat matanya, "Jika kau ingin pergi lagi, kenapa kau harus kembali dan membuka luka lamaku lagi?"

"Aku hanya ingin melihatmu untuk yang terakhir kali."

"Dasar egois!"

"Maaf ..."

"BERHENTILAH MENGUCAPKAN KATA MAAF, DOBE!" bentak Sasuke, "Tak adakah kata lain selain maaf yang keluar darimu?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Suke." bisik Naruto, "Selama ini aku dan Kyuubi selalu berusaha untuk menyembuhkan penyakitku, hingga aku lelah menjalani _kemotherapy_ berkali-kali, namun semua usaha kami hanya berujung sia-sia, dikala kami tak bisa menemukan sum-sum tulang belakang yang cocok untukku." jelasnya tentang kepergiannya selama ini.

"Kenapa kau tak mengatakannya padaku dari awal?"

"Aku hanya tak mau kau melihatku kesakitan, Suke."

"Kenapa?"

"Sebagai seorang seme tak mungkin jika aku tampak lemah dihadapan ukeku."

"Tapi sekarang kau lemah, Dobe." sindir Sasuke, "Aku bahkan bisa memperukemu saat ini juga,"

"Lakukanlah apapun yang kau mau, jika itu bisa menebus semua kesalahan yang kulakukan." Naruto pasrah jika diperlakukan ini-itu oleh Sasuke.

"Kau serius?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya penasaran.

"Ya, tapi biarkan aku tidur dulu, Suke ... entah mengapa aku begitu lelah, mungkin karena tadi malam aku begadang."

"Na-naruto ..." Sasuke menghilangkan darah yang keluar dari hidung kekasihnya, "Kumohon jangan tidur, temani aku bicara." pintanya agar Naruto tak tidur.

"Aku le-uhuk-lah, Teme." tisu yang dipakai Naruto menutupi mulutnya saat terbatuk, berubah warna menjadi merah oleh darah.

"Kumohon jangan tidur." pinta Sasuke yang langsung meraih Naruto dan mendekapnya erat, "Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, Dobe." lirihnya sembari menciumi puncak kepala Naruto.

"Aku sudah tak tahan lagi, Suke ... biarkan aku tidur." Naruto bersikeras ingin tidur, disaat matanya tak lagi mampu untuk terbuka.

"Jangan tidur Naruto, KUMOHON!" teriak Sasuke agar Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya.

**Duk**

Tangan Naruto yang berada dipahanya terjatuh, menandakan nyawa sang pemilik telah pergi meninggalkan raganya.

"NARUTOOO!" teriak Sasuke menggelegar diseluruh ruangan, namun tak ada lagi suara cempreng yang akan menyahutnya, "Bukankah kau akan menjadi ukeku, untuk menebus kesalahanmu, bangunlah!"

Sasuke mengguncangkan bahu Naruto kencang, "Jika kau tak mau menjadi ukeku, aku tak masalah terus kau peruke setiap hari, asal kau bangun, Dobe." bujuk Sasuke memberi penawaran terbaik, "Kau jangan bercanda lagi, bangunlah, Naruto ... hahaha ... CEPAT BANGUN, DOBE!" Sasuke tertawa dan berteriak sejadinya, mengeluarkan semua emosi yang memuncak dalam hatinya. Perih, rasa itulah yang saat ini terus menyiksanya.

Sementara itu, Kyuubi sedari tadi berdiri tepat di luar pintu kamar Naruto, diam seribu bahasa tanpa suara, teriakan yang menyayat hati didalam sana, menjadi tanda jika adik semata wayangnya sudahlah tak lagi berada disisinya.

"Sabarlah, Kyuu ..." ucap Itachi yang selama ini ikut berdiri dibelakang Kyuubi, "Aku yakin kau pasti kuat." hiburnya sembari memeluk Kyuubi dari belakang, "Ada aku yang selalu menjagamu."

"Kau berisik, Keriput." omel Kyuubi yang mulai menyamankan posisinya dipelukan Itachi. "Kenapa kau tak menenangkan Sasuke?"

"Menurutku yang terbaik untuknya saat ini adalah bersama Naruto, biarkan mereka bersama sebelum _shoushiki _digelar." saran Itachi.

"Baiklah," Kyuubi hendak melepaskan pelukan Itachi, namun Itachi malah memeluknya semakin erat. "Lepaskan aku, Keriput!"

"Biarlah seperti ini dulu, Kyuu." pinta Itachi, "Sampai aku benar-benar yakin kau akan baik-baik saja."

"Terserahmu saja." Kyuubi tak bisa lagi menolak keinginan Itachi.

**.**

**Minae Cute**

**.**

Pantai Konoha

Setelah melakukan _soushiki _atau bisa disebut juga dengan upacara pemakaman yang meliputi masa semayam, kremasi dan penguburan. Kini Kyuubi, Itachi dan Sasuke berdiri di bibir pantai dengan membawa sebuah guci yang berisi abu Naruto yang sengaja dibagi dua untuk sebagian dikubur dan sebagian lagi ditabur di pantai, sesuai permintaan Naruto.

"Biar aku saja yang menaburnya di laut." pinta Sasuke yang ingin melepas kepergian Naruto untuk terakhir kali.

"Tapi cuacanya tak mendukung Otouto, tak bisakah jika dilarung di tepi pantai saja?" Itachi tampak cemas, terlebih cuacanya sedang tak bersahabat.

"Tidak apa, Aniki." Sasuke berjalan menuju sebuah kano kecil yang memiliki sebuah kayuh dengan dua sisi. Di naikinya Kano tersebut dan bersiap mengayuhnya seorang diri mengarungi lautan.

"Aku ikut, Otouto." Itachi bersiap menaiki kano Sasuke.

"Tidak usah, Aniki ... tetaplah disisi Kyuubi." Sasuke menunjuk Kyuubi dengan dagunya.

"Tap-

"Sudahlah, Keriput!" Kyuubi yang sedari tadi diam ikut angkat bicara, "Biarkan dia menikmati kebesamaan bersama Naruto untuk terakhir kali." sarannya.

"Tap-OTOUTO!" teriak Itachi saat melihat Sasuke yang langsung pergi, disaat dirinya berdebat dengan Kyuubi, "Dasar anak itu ... semoga saja tak terjadi sesuatu padanya." Itachi yang tak bisa mencegah Sasuke, hanya bisa berdoa agar adiknya baik-baik saja.

"Percayalah pada adikmu." Kyuubi menenangkan Itachi yang tampak cemas dan hanya ditanggapi anggukan oleh Itachi.

.

.

Sasuke mengayuh kano menuju lautan lepas, tak dipedulikannya ombak besar yang kapan saja bisa menghempaskan kano yang dinaikinya.

"Aku sudah membawamu ke sini, Dobe ... Kau menyukainya kan?" Sasuke memandang guci yang berisi abu Naruto dipelukannya, "Sebenarnya aku masih belum siap melepasmu, tapi aku juga tak ingin menahanmu terlalu lama di sini." Sasuke memandang sendu guci yang dibawanya, "Hah ... baiklah aku akan menaburmu sekarang." dibukanya tutup guci itu dan dilihatnya intens abu didalam guci, seakan melihat Naruto yang sedang tersenyum cerah kepadanya.

**Sruutttt**

"Selamat tinggal, Dobe." Sasuke menaburkan abu Naruto ke laut, dibibirnya mengeluarkan senyuman, kontras dengan matanya yang sendu.

"SASUKE, AWAASSS!" teriak Itachi dari pinggir pantai.

"Aku seperti mendengar suara Itachi?" sayup-sayup Sasuke mendengar ucapan Itachi kakaknya.

"CEPAT KESINI OTOUTO, OMBAKNYA TERLALU BESAR!" Itachi berteriak sembari melambaikan tangannya, tak tahu apakah suaranya sampai pada adiknya atau tidak, yang jelas dia hanya ingin adiknya kembali dengan selamat.

"Ada apa dengan Aniki?" Sasuke melambaikan tangannya, meniru apa yang dilakukan Itachi, sama sekali tak menyadari jika dibelakangnya ada ombak setinggi satu meter yang siap menelannya bulat-bulat, tak memberinya kesempatan untuk menyelamatkan diri, _Sebegitu tak ingin kehilangan dirikukah, hingga kau mengajakku pergi seperti ini sebelum berpamitan?_ tanya Sasuke entah pada siapa, ditengah kesadarannya yang semakin menipis, _Maafkan aku, Aniki._ seiring dengan kata terakhirnya, Sasukepun membiarkan dirinya semakin terbawa ombak yang sedang mengamuk, menghempaskan tubuhnya ke dasar samudra yang paling dalam.

"SASUKEEE!" Itachi jatuh terduduk seiring dengan tubuhnya yang melemas karena melihat adiknya yang terhempas oleh ombak.

"Tabahlah ..." Kyuubi memeluk Itachi, menenangkannya.

_Walaupun jarak memisahkan _

_Walaupun jiwa meninggalkan raganya_

_Cinta tak akan pernah musnah_

_Karena_

_Cinta menemukan jalannya sendiri_

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

Gomen karena fict ini feelnya sama sekali gak kena, gak hanya fict ini sih, hampir semua fict yang Nae buat kayaknya juga feelnya gak dapet. Serasa masih ada yang kurang dalam penulisan fict, namun Nae sama sekali gak tau kekurangannya berada dimana.

Yang perlu kalian tahu, pembutan fict ini memakan waktu lama, seperti yang Nae bilang di chap sebelumnya fict ini dipersiapkan untuk mengikuti Naruto brithday tapi gak jadi karena melampaui masa tenggat, dan saat Nae akan mengikutkan ke Opposite party, ternyata fict ini mengalami masalah yang sama dengan sebelumnya. Sebenarnya bisa saja Nae kasih fict pertama terlebih dahulu, tapi berhubung fict pertama spesial ItaKyuu, jadi Nae memutuskan menamatkan fict ini dulu, baru mempublisnya secara bersamaan.

Karena Opposite partynya hanya meliputi author SasuNaru menulis NaruSasu dan author NaruSasu menulis SasuNaru, jadi pair ItaKyuu tetepkan? Kokoro ini belum siap jika harus menulis KyuuIta. Nanti jikalau siap Nae akan coba buat, tapi gak janji.


End file.
